The Paradox of you and me
by lady-sess
Summary: [REVISED]A slightly AU but not really fic featuring Ryuhou and Mimori. Not much in the way of updating but I'm close to it --
1. Mimori

Disclaimer: I don't own Scryed ^_^ for I sure as hell wouldn't have ended it like it did -_- ;;  
  
The Paradox of you and me  
  
By Lady-Sess  
  
AN: Hello ^^ I'm lady-sess and this is my first fanfic on the net. I have been writing fanfics for a while now and have only decided to do it ^^;; much to my nieces encouragement.  
  
Now a word of warning, this is not a Ryuhou x kazuma pairing, so if you're a fan of that pairing please exit now But I hope you stick around to check it out even if its not your cup of tea. ^_^  
  
So read and enjoy. And like always R x R  
  
Part 1  
  
Mimori Kiryu sat typing away at her computer terminal when a shadow was cast over her screen. Looking up she saw a blue-haired teen leaning casually against her desk. She all but groaned when she saw who it was.  
  
"Hi Sherrice, what can I do for you?" she inquired, slightly miffed that she was being distracted from completing her reports. Which were supposed to have been done yesterday if not for straight cougar and his high speed.  
  
'I swear that man's got it in for me' she thought, recalling the hours she spent with her face stuck to a toilet. 'That's it no more miss nice girl.er.woman. Next time I see him I'll tell him to take a hike.'  
  
Sherrice gave her, her signature airhead smile. "So Mimori do you have any plans for tonight?" asked the bubbly hold enforcer. Oh great. What's she planning to do now? I hope she's not planning on setting me up again. [I can still recall how long it took me to get rid of the other guy she had conveniently forgot to mention was joining us.] Come on Kiryu come up with some kind of excuse and fast or you'll be stuck with her and her "friend" all night long.'  
  
"Uh-nothing really probably going to stay home-" 'Great going you moron' she mentally told herself, when she saw Sherrice's smile widen in an almost feline way. It's not that she had anything against the girl it's just that she just plained annoyed her to no end aside from that she was always glued to Ryuhou which concurred up another strike against her, since it put a kink in her plans to talk to him privately.  
  
[Not that he even stays in one place long enough to talk to.]  
  
Sherrice squealed in delight. "Great then why don't you join me and a few friends." Mimori snorted silently 'more like single-male friends.' ".were going to this new nightclub that just opened. 'Midnight fantasies' they say it's so cool." Sherrice excitedly rushed on totally missing Mimori's facial expression.  
  
"Gee, I wish I could-" Mimori began, "-but I cant, I got lots of stuff that I have to do." She finished, giving a sigh of relieve at having diverted another disaster with Sherrice's love connections.  
  
[Please don't ask what kind. Please don't ask what kind.]  
  
Mimori mentally chanted to no avail. "Really what kind?" Mimori groaned [Great of all the days for her to be thinking] "Well.uh-" she began searching for a believable excuse.  
  
Then she saw it in the form of a green haired young man. "-well would you look at that I just saw Ryuhou and I suddenly remembered that I have a very, very important question that I have to ask him. Will you excuse me for a minute Sherrice?" Mimori said as she swiftly got up to follow the young hold enforcer.  
  
Ryuhou barely glanced at her when she reached him, not that she even noticed, she was too busy glancing back to see if Sherrice was watching her. Which unfortunately for her she was.  
  
So rather than having to face her she continued walking quietly next to him, not wanting to disturb him any more than necessary with her presence.  
  
Since she had noticed how he didn't seem to particularly like her around especially when she brings the past up.  
  
Once they were out of Sherrice's view Ryuhou finally decided to break the silence, "I take it that Sherrice was getting on your nerves?" he stated matter-a-factly not bothering to look at her. "How'd you guess?" she asked sheepishly looking up at his stern facial expression.  
  
"It was obvious. She tends to do that to lots of people." He said in the same monotone voice that she'd come to know.  
  
"Oh? And I take it she annoys you too." she asked, ".with her infatuation I mean?" curious as to the working of the stoic young man's mind.  
  
Ryuhou sighed but said nothing. "Sorry it's none of my business. Anyways thanks for being my scapegoat, Ryuhou." Mimori said, bowing slightly, hoping to ease the tension in the air. "I still got lots of things I got to do so I better go. Bye." Mimori said as she turned to leave the reserved young man.  
  
"Mimori?" Ryuhou began.  
  
"Hmm?" She inquired, as she turned to look back at him.  
  
Ryuhou cleared his throat and what he asked next shocked her, "Ms. Kiryu, are you by any chance free this evening?"  
  
"What?" she asked not quiet believing what she was hearing, Ryuhou never asked for anything well aside from questions to who he was fighting and all that it entails.  
  
Ryuhou then gave her a very Ryuhou like gaze...well more like a glare but still... "I asked you if you're doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Oh....no nothing why?" she inquired, quiet confused with this new development. "I just wanted to know if you would be interested in having dinner with me." He said briskly. "Being old friends and all." He concluded as an after thought.  
  
"Oh" she said again [Come on Kiryu can't you come up with a better answer than 'Oh'. Geez, your hopeless.] "No nothing."  
  
"Good I'll pick you up at 8:00 then." He said impassively, as he turned and walked away.  
  
[What just happened] she thought to herself, blinking a few time in the direction that Ryuhou had gone. Then after a few minutes the information reached her confused brain. [Did Ryuhou just ask me out? Oh god Hell has actually frozen over!]  
  
End Part 1 


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Scryed or it's characters sad but true. TT  
  
Thoughts " Talking :: Actions  
  
**Part 2  
**  
Later that night  
  
"What to put on?" she quietly murmured as she continued digging through her closet. Discarding dresses left and right.  
  
To slutty  
  
To childish  
  
To desperate  
  
To revealing  
  
To...ewww what was thinking?  
  
Ah this one will have to do she thought pulling out a black cocktail dress.  
  
She had just finished putting the final touches when a knock came at her door. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was already 8 pm. It's just like Ryuhou to be punctual she thought, as she went to let him in.  
  
WOW!! Came an unbidden thought,Talk about a hunk-a hunk-a burning love glancing at the tuxedoed Ryuhou.  
  
Ryuhou being Ryuhou however just gave mimori's attire a disinterested glance, which made her, wonder if she should have worn the slutty one instead Maybe that would have caused some sort of a reaction. she thought sourly.  
  
"Good, you're ready. We have reservations at 8:30." He told her either not noticing her sour expression or just plain ignoring it.  
  
Outside  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Mimori inquired as she got in the car. Totally obvious to the shocked gaze of a slightly pale Sherrice, who had been so covalently standing in the front steps of the hold building. A/N: But if she had you bet she would have snickered.  
  
Once she fastened the seat belt she turned to look at her 'date'.  
  
"So where we going?" she asked again, hoping to get some sort of answer this time. In which she amazingly received in the form of one sentence.  
  
"We have reservations at 'Le Croix'." He stated matter a factly.  
  
Le Croix? Is he kidding? She thought blinking in amazement. That's got to be the most expensive restaurant in the city. Only VIP's are allowed inside.  
  
"Oh.." Great there I go again sounding like an idiot. still I'm awed with the connections that Ryuhou's has.  
  
When they arrived both were immediately shown to their table by an elegantly dressed waiter, who after a couple of minutes took their orders.  
  
Once they were alone again, a tense silence hovered over the table, a silence that caused Mimori shift uncomfortably. I can't take this any more. I got to say something anything to fill the quietness She thought after 15 minutes had passed with the oppressing silence. "So-" she began, "-how've you been?" That is like so original. she sarcastically told herself Why don't you ask him about his love life while you're at it. mentally :: rolling her eyes::  
  
"Fine." He said, as he took a sip of his wine.  
  
"Um-that's good to hear."  
  
Silence once again descended upon their table, Mimori amused herself by tinkering with the utensils, until she finally couldn't take the quietness any more.  
  
"Okay...." She began taking a deep breath, "....What's the real reason fro bring me here? I know it wasn't to chit-chat."  
  
Ryuhou however took his time in answering, which pissed her off, "You are correct in your assumption." He said coldly.  
  
I thought so Mimori thought, not helping but feel hurt at his words. What did you expect Kiryu. That he drop down on his knee's and confess his undying love for you.  
  
She sighed, "What about?" not amazed at his tactics.  
  
"I've heard that you volunteered to go on a medical expedition to the lost grounds." He stated matter-a-factly.  
  
"Yeah so?" she responded, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I don't want you to go. The lost grounds, is a dangerous place. Then again dangerous doesn't even begin to describe it." He told her, probably in hope of changing her mind, but to no avail.  
  
So that was the reason for our supposed date, Figures. She thought, as she rested her face on her hands, suddenly feeling depressed.  
  
"But you do know that there must be injured or sick people in the redevelopment areas, don't you?" She said off handily, "People that you yourself put there. It would be wrong of me not to go." She told him.  
  
For a while Ryuhou said nothing, but what he said next, truth be told caused her to feel warm and fuzzy inside. Not that she would admit it to his face.  
  
"So you're still going through with it." He said obviously knowing her answer.  
  
At her nod, he sighed. "Then I got no choice." He said.  
  
The fuzzy feeling that had developed instantly evaporated. "Huh??? Why?" she hesitantly asked, quite puzzled at his words.  
  
"If your to go on this absurd mission then I will go with you." He said, his words final.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said, even thought she wanted to add the part of that not being necessary, but she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. So instead of arguing she decided to remain quiet and enjoy whatever was left of there meal.  
  
End part 2  
  
AN: How was that I definitely tried to keep the hottie Ryuhou IC but if he seemed OOC I'm terribly sorry. Next chapter will deal with the workings of Ryuhou's mind. So expect some major OOC-ness. Ah the wonders of Fanfics. ;;  
  
Oh and one more thing, what do you think of the story should I keep it, trash it, burn it....you get the point Lol. Let me know that way I'll know if I'm wasting my time or not.  
  
Lady-sess


	3. Private Emotions

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
AN: Hello ^ ^ lady-sess here with another chapter involving our favorite Bishounen, Ryuhou and his lady love ::winks:: Mimori. Just a word of warning, this part caused me a lot of trouble it actually took me longer than normal to produce it ::sighs:: but I finally did it. So I hope you like it. ::grins:: Now Ryuhou might seem to OOC but that's only thought wise, he'll still act IC for the time being.  
  
This part was inspired while listening to a Garth Brooks song ::cheers:: found in his CD Scarecrow and if your wondering which one ^_^ it's Why Ain't I running, such a great song if I don't say so myself.  
  
Now on with the story and like always please R x R.  
  
The paradox of you and me  
  
By lady-sess  
  
[ ] Thoughts " " Talking :: Actions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3  
  
[Why am I not running from these emotions that her mere presence creates in me?] Thought Ryuhou, carefully making sure to keep his expression in check.  
  
[Not that it was ever a problem. According to many I'm the master of that, after all.]  
  
He continued to gaze at Mimori, who seemed to be enjoying her meal, even if she appeared a bit pensive at times.  
  
[As is you didn't know the reason.] He mentally scoffed at himself.  
  
[Still, she isn't like any woman I ever known-as far as normal women go. She's probably not even aware of what effect she has on me.] He thought ruefully, as he took another sip of his wine.  
  
[I knew she was special from the first moment I met her. She wasn't afraid of what I was. Quite the contrary, she was the first woman aside from my mother, to ever show me an ounce of kindness. Most people were too afraid by what I was. An alter user. Not that they ever said anything to my face- they just avoided me.]  
  
[But some still were afraid of him. Holy enforcer or not.]  
  
[It's people like MP3228..no Kazuma, which gives Alter users a bad rep.] He thought darkly.  
  
[Kazuma..] Just the mention of his name caused him to break out in sweat. Not in fear but in rage. It was Kazuma's foolish escape plan that nearly got Mimori killed during his escape, a few weeks back. [He most than likely would've killed him for what he did.and most than likely he had not been let his guard down.]  
  
That moment would forever be engraved in his mind.  
  
It was that moment when his defenses dropped leaving his emotions out in the open for all to see.  
  
But thankfully, only Sherrice had noticed.  
  
[Sherrice.]  
  
[He hated to give her false hope that he would ever feel more than mere friendship for her.] ::Inwardly sighing:: [But, he had already given his heart to that little girl that he had met all those years ago. A little girl that had innocently asked him, if she could keep the chuck of crystal, that he had accidentally torn off with his abilities.]  
  
He barely suppressed the smile that threatened to appear as he recalled the moment. [Had it been any other person they would have run screaming for their lives at that point. But not her. She definitely wasn't the kind to scramble off or be put off by any sign of danger. Quite the contrary, she would most than likely face it head on.]  
  
[She's quite an amazing woman.]  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice that Mimori was gazing at him expectantly.  
  
[Probably wondering why I haven't touched my food, more than likely.] He thought ruefully.  
  
"Finished." He coldly stated, but inwardly winching at his behavior.  
  
He knew that had his mother been alive she would have reprimanded him for his rudeness.  
  
"Y...Yes." She stammered, her gaze slipping to the side.  
  
"Good." He said, suddenly not hungry anymore. With a barely audible sigh he motioned to the waiter for the check.  
  
[I'm sorry, that I can't express my feelings more. God knows I want to. But- I need to first put to rest my demons, before I allow myself to venture into a relationship with you...or anyone else.] He thought apologetically, while making sure too keep his stoic expression firmly in place.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*Back at hold- Just outside Mimori's Apartment*  
  
"Well thank you again for the dinner, Ryuhou." Mimori hesitantly said as she fished into her purse for her keys.  
  
She rooted around for a few seconds-and still no keys.  
  
"Where are they?" She grumbled, as she began pulling stuff out of the said purse.  
  
Out came a tube of lipstick, a few sticks of gum, some change-but no keys. Frustration began to set in by that point.  
  
It was so strong that she almost considered upending her purse to find the keys, and too hell with the mess.  
  
That however was unnecessary.  
  
When with a cry of victory she produced the illusive keys.  
  
"Ah-ha, here you are!!" Mimori crowed, as she pulled them out.  
  
Unknown to her was Ryuhou's reaction to her actions.  
  
Amusement flashed in his eyes for a fraction of a second before it disappeared-replaced once again by cold indifference.  
  
"Well now that you found your keys, Ms. Kiryu. I leave you to rest." Ryuhou said, as he turned to go.  
  
"Uh, Ryuhou..." Mimori began, gently biting her bottom lip. "Yes?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.  
  
Mimori hesitated for a moment.  
  
"-Nothing. Good night." She said, as she opened her door and disappeared into the sanctity of her apartment.  
  
"Good night, my love." He whispered quietly, as soon as the door closed, then without a backward glance, left.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
AN: Well how was the ending. Good, Bad, So-So. ^ ^ Like I previously mentioned I was having lots of trouble with this part. ::sighs:: But I hope it came out alright. ^ ^ ;;  
  
Now onto the reviews. ::Yay:: I got 3 reviews I'm so happy. ^ ^  
  
Purplepoipal= Well I'm so glad that you liked it, and thanks for the compliment. ^ ^ I try to keep the characters as close to IC as I can but unfortunately I have to sometimes twitch their personalities in order for a story to work. You know I was pretty nervous when I first posted this fanfic. Since I didn't know if there were any Mimori/Ryuhou fans out there and now I'm so glad that I did.  
  
BloodSinger= ::Yay:: Another Mimori/Ryuhou fan not to mention some else besides me that hates Sherrice..or is it Cherrise.. ^ ^ ;; she's got to many name variations. Well I have a surprise for you, if you hate Sherrice, she's gonna play a big part in this story and her ending is not going to be pretty. ::evil laughter:: Excuse me ::sheepish smile:: Thanks for your compliments they really made my day. Here's the next part just as ordered. ^ ^ Well now that I thanked those that reviewed I'm going back to put the final touches on the next part, which as luck would have it, is almost finished. T_T My work is never done. ::sighs::  
  
Now a word of warning from here on out the story is gonna be a lot more serious and kind of darker than the previous 3 parts just thought I 'd let you know. 


	4. Uh? Dont have one sorry

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
AN: ^ ^ Back again with another chapter dedicated to our favorite pairing Mimori x Ryuhou.  
  
The paradox of you and me  
  
By lady-sess  
  
[ ] Thoughts " " Talking :: Actions  
  
AN: Hello fellow readers and welcome to another installment of The Paradox of you and me. ^ ^ I've been working on this story since my last update and I thought it came out okay. Of course revisions was a factor another was school, which unfortunately doesn't give me much time to update ::sobs:: but what else is new, eh? ::shrugs:: However don't worry I haven't forgotten the story and you'll bet your Ryuhou plushy I'll finish it. I got my story already mapped out and I now have a fair idea on how it will end. YAY!! And if I'm lucky I come up with a sequel, which as luck would have it I already have an outline for. ::wide grin:: But that depends on the reviews. ^ ^ Mean aren't I.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Now some important notes regarding the story: I'll have to warn you that I going to play with some characters personalities and emotions, which are vital for the stories development. The main character that will be most affected will be Sherrice. Why you ask? Because I can. LOL. But that's not going to be the only reason. You'll find out as the story progresses and hopefully I won't get writers block. ::knocks on wood::  
  
********************SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING*************  
  
Spoiler for BOOK - Somewhere between book 3 or 4  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"What do you mean that you're accompanying Kiryu!?" Exclaimed a flustered Sherrice, when she heard about the change in plans regarding the expedition.  
  
"It's like I told you. With the threat of NP322- no with Kazuma," He growled the name in disgust, "It is top priority that she and the other researchers remain save."  
  
Sherrice however was not convinced with the explanation and it hadn't escaped her attention that he had mentioned 'her' first, her meaning Kiryu.  
  
"But there are other members that can-"She began, but was caught off by Ryuhou's cold stare.  
  
"I do not thrust them with the job." He said curtly.  
  
"But-but what if your needed here!" She exclaimed yet again, slightly disturbed with the way this conversation was going. Disturbed because she didn't want Kiryu to sink her claws into him like she did when they first met. If that should happen then she would loose Ryuhou forever.  
  
Ryohou gazed at her as if contemplating the question for a moment and for that moment Sherrice thought he was considering canceling the trip. But what he said next annoyed her.  
  
"I have spoke with Captain Sigamar and he has agreed with my plans." He continued, ignoring the annoyance that was present on Sherrice's face. "I'm sure you and the rest of holy can do without my presence for the time being."  
  
Sherrice however only felt annoyance give way to anger. And not just any anger but murderous rage anger, the type that had its own quote," Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.", directed not only towards Mimori but Ryohou as well.  
  
The rage that she felt permitted her deeply hidden demons to be let loose and before long dark thought began to cloud her judgment. Thoughts that she would have never thought she was capable of, but emotions are fragile and after constant rejections it could lead to obsession, obsessions that could drive normally sane individuals to commit unspeakable crimes.  
  
[Who does he think he is? Does he think I'll settle for being second best? Besides it's all her fault-if she'd never come into our life's Ryuhou would have been mine. Didn't I already give him my body? Didn't I show him my feeling constantly? Always close to him. Never leaving his sight. Healing him whenever he was injured in battles. And her she was playing second fiddle towards a woman that he hadn't seen in years. By right his heart should belong to me. I'm so tired of all the brush-off's. So tired of him never returning my feelings.] She thought furiously.  
  
"You're not over her are you-you never were! You're just using this expedition as a means to get closer to her, Admit it!!" She shrieked, eyes flashing dangerously. "That is so pathetic." She scoffed as an after thought.  
  
Ryuhou had remained quiet throughout the conversation. However he had had enough when she started to go ballistic swinging accusations at him and insulting him. Accusations he could stand but insults were something he never tolerated.  
  
"What ever relationship Mim- Ms. Kiryu and I had or have is none of your business." He stated, through tightly clenched teeths, eyes flashing with barely contained fury. "I would be thankful if you remembered that." With that said he turned and left the furious Sherrice, ignoring the sound of breaking glass and obscenity's thrown his way.  
  
As soon as he was out of Sherrice's presence, Ryuhou slumped against the wall and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "God I never thought it would have come to this." He whispered tiredly, the anger leaving him as quickly as it had come. Before long he was back to his normal stoic self.  
  
Ryuhou sighed loudly; he could understand Sherrice's anger to a certain extent. He knew about the feelings she harbored for him, unfortunately for her he didn't reciprocate them.  
  
And it defiantly didn't help matters, due to their past relationship. [No not relationship.] At least not in his part.  
  
He couldn't blame her though, with the way her alter was presented. Her Alter, Eternal Devout, required physical bonding in order to heal. He could still remember all those time that she had healed him. And the only reason he tolerated her was because he felt that he owed her for giving him her virtue in exchange for healing him.  
  
And, he feared, she might have gotten the wrong idea from it. *AN: No Really ^_^*  
  
::heavy sighing::  
  
But that's a problem that he'll eventually have to deal with, only just not now. He just hoped that when the time came for him to deal with it, it didn't grow out of control.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***Inside Sherrices mind***  
  
"None of my business he say's. What gall does he have to say that to me?" Sherrice ranted exhausted after her throwing fest.  
  
By the glass littering the room one would have thought that, that would have calmed her down, instead it made her even angrier and determined.  
  
A dangerous combination.  
  
[What can I do to get rid of her? She's the one causing these problems not I. Just look at what happened between Ryuhou and me. It's because of her, if she'd never come to Holy this wouldn't have happened. Ryuhou and I would have been on speaking terms. I would have remained the most important person in his life.]  
  
Suddenly a wickedly tempting thought popped into her head. [But..if she had an accident.] ::smiling:: [Then the problems between Ryuhou and me would disappear.] ::laughs:: [Why didn't I think about his before?]  
  
[Poor Ryuhou, he must think I'm mad at him.] She thought ::biting her bottom lip:: [I got to make it up to him when this is over.] ::nodding to herself::  
  
[But first I got to plan this thoroughly. I can't afford to get caught. So how can I do this with out raising any suspicions? Better yet who can I use? It's got to be someone that doesn't mind getting his or her hands dirty. Hmm.]  
  
She carefully considered all the possibilities but no one seemed suitable. [Arag!! This is a lot harder than I thought I would be.] She thought running her hands through her sky blue hair.  
  
Then just as she had started to consider doing the deed herself, an image popped into her head, an image of a brown haired young man with an alter arm. The perfect man, the man that hates Holy and all it stands for, the man that would fight to the death to destroy it.  
  
[Yes, he would be the ideal scapegoat. Right...Kazuma?] ::smiling maliciously::  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN: So what you all think. Pretty twisted isn't it. O_o Yep I thought so. LOL But anyways sorry to all those that love Sherrice but for some reason she plain annoys me. Now I know this part was short..okay very short but I'll probably make it up during my next update-but I'm not promising anything. =D So NO FLAMES, I'm very sensitive to those kinds of things. And so please leave your comment by clicking on that little box at the end of the story. Thanks ^__^  
  
One more thing Chapter 5 should be out sometime next week I going through some last minute revisions and as soon as I do that, it's off to the computer to typing it. o_o ;;  
  
So stay tune for more.  
  
One more thing I'm trying to fix the format in which my story is presented, U_U since I didn't particularly like the way it looks. Pretty hard to read when the paragraphs seem to be squished together. =D  
  
If anyone can help me please email me I would really appreciate the helping hand.  
  
Lady-sess 


End file.
